darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord of Bones
The Lord Of Bones is a character featured in Darksiders II. Overview The court of The Eternal Throne is ruled over by a venerated King, an ancient and dusty lord of bone. He alone knows the way to the Dead City, and will not part easily with this secret. Quick to anger, he is at first repulsed by Death who still bears the stench of the living and of the souls of his fellow Nephilim, trapped inside the amulet fragments embedded in his body. The Lord of Bones rules the Kingdom of the Dead aboard the Eternal Throne as the King of the Dead. Judging the souls of the dead is his duty along with his Dead Lords, which has become troublesome since all of humanity was wiped out during the end war. Should one request his aid they must prove themselves worthy, or he will have their soul. Biography 'Origin' Not much is known before the Lord of Bones became ruler of the Kingdom of the Dead, except that he was once the trusted second in command of the former King of the Dead, Argul. Once he had usurped the throne, entombed Argul in his lair, destroyed the Dead Lords serving Argul and banished Argul's Tomb from the realm to contain Frostbane, he became the new King of the Dead and judge of the fallen. 'Darksiders II' When Corruption does start to appear in his realm the Lord of Bones dismissed it's threat, the lords of his Dead Court Phariseer, Judicator and Basileus disagreed and were punished for their insolence. Their pleas ignored the three lords left the Eternal Throne in favor of locking themselves away. When Death entered the Dead King's chamber, the king saw that Death was still alive and told him he was not welcome in his realm, but Death merely brushes off his threat, casually remarking that he was beginning to enjoy the atmosphere. The Lord of Bones noticed the amulet shards in Death's chest and professed that he had wondered where the souls of the Nephilim went as they had never been brought into his realm, showing the souls of humanity wailing for vengeance, noticing the Horseman recognized a familiar cry from the Nephilim. After asking what the horseman wanted from him, the Horseman mentioned his mission. The King questioned if he sought the Well of Souls to gain power over life and death or to gain absolution for slaying his fellow Nephilim. The King made a deal with the Horseman, in exchange for returning the three Dead Lords to him he would tell him the way to the Well of Souls, giving him the Interdiction ability to bind the Dead Lords to his will. When Death performed his part of the bargain, the Lord of Bones destroyed the Dead Lords, claiming they had failed him, and that he had no more use for them. Though the horseman believed he was being toyed with, he had earned the gratitude of the Lord of Bones, and so he unlocked hidden potential within Death that was hidden under all his shame for his past demons. Although Death stated he regretted nothing, the Dead King could see beyond the flesh and see where the 'true battle rages'. He sent him to the City of the Dead to seek out one in his kingdom with the information the Kin-Slayer sought. For the remainder of his time through Death's journey, the Dead King returns to his slumber. Personality & Traits The Lord of Bones is an ancient figure of great power who knows many secrets within his realm and others, living up to his name, power and bargains. The Dead King has shown himself to be rather aggressive and quick to anger, as he even threatened Death with destruction if he failed him. He also stated that until the seals are broken and given their true power, the horseman are beneath him. The Dead King also disapproves of the living traveling in his Kingdom, as he at first told Death he was not welcome in his throne room and sensed that he had the "stink of the living". However, he has no qualms with making deals with the living if it suits him. The Lord of Bones will not stand for treason or being forsaken, as he destroyed his three Dead Lords for abandoning him and having no further use for them, despite what Death went through to retrieve them. Despite his abrasive nature, the Lord of Bones has shown himself to be a good judge of character, as he was able to clearly see that Death regretted his actions against the Nephilim and could tell he was familiar with the cries of vengeance when he showed the souls of humanity. Also, those who live up to a bargain with him earn his gratitude and he grants their requests, as well as unlocking the potential in them. One such example would be unlocking Death's Soul Splitter ability. Despite the warnings of his Dead Lords and Death, The Lord of Bones really did not take Corruption as a threat as he believed it was no threat to the Lords of The Dead, as they have judged the fallen since the beginning of time, believing no power could change that. Trivia *The Lich Spines which Death can acquire in the City of the Dead belonged to him, having been his weapons when he overthrew Argul. Gallery lord_of_bones2.jpg|Death meets the Lord of Bones. Lord_of_Bones3.png|Lord of Bones in the background. darksiders2art-06.jpg|Concept Art LeeS_Vigil_King.jpg punishment.jpg|The penalty of displeasing the Dead King Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Undead Category:Allies